More Secrets in Storybrooke
by EV.Woods
Summary: Femslash. Regina and Emma find they're not actually meant to be enemies, they're meant to be lovers. (S1 timeline)
1. Chapter 1

More Secrets in Storybrooke

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1.<span>

"I don't know how to love very well," she whispered, her head down and her soft black hair falling around her like a cloak.

Emma, moving away from the warmth of the large fireplace, stepped carefully in front of Regina, looking down like her, watching their shoes, Regina's slick black boots, and her own, scuffed brown ones. "I don't either."

A tear trickled down Regina's cheek, softly landing on the toe of her boot. She went to remove the wet streak but Emma's hand fell over her own, warmly, affectionately.

"You don't have to be afraid," Emma whispered, "you don't have to be angry." She took Regina's hand to her lips, kissing softly, then intertwining their fingers together, moving closer to Regina, pulling her into her arms. Regina shook. She tried to contain herself, and Emma simply held her tighter, tucking her nose into the crook of Regina's neck, breathing her in.

"I don't know if I can," Regina murmured, hardly audible.

Emma pulled away from her a little, to look her in the eyes, to find her, to prove to her that she can.

Regina stared back at her with soft wet eyes and her eyebrows lifted slightly, nervous, abashed. Emma tilted her head, trying not to smile so much, but failing to control herself. In a swift motion she drew close to Regina, closing her eyes as she reached the warm air wafting from Regina's lips. Regina shut her eyes tightly, aroused but timid, still afraid of power, as she had always been.

Their lips met, delicate and befitting, like puzzle pieces clicking together. Emma wrapped her other arm around Regina's shoulders, holding her close, unwilling to let her go, while Regina found sensations inside of her she thought she had lost, that perhaps had never existed. Her body ached for Emma, communicating to her mind what her mind was afraid to accept, but her body won out, wanting to feel Emma like she never had, wanting to be felt by Emma.

She felt her own hands fumbling to catch on to Emma's belt, her fingers sliding over the polished sheriff's badge, reaching underneath Emma's sweater, feeling her smooth skin. They kissed each other desperately, breathlessly, moving together, not yet careless, rather emotionally, passionately, heartrendering.

A door clicked in another room, echoing around the large home. They pulled away from each other instantly, correcting their hair, Emma pulling down her shirt. Henry, oblivious and innocent, walked into the room lugging his backpack.

"Hi, Emma!"

"Hi, kiddo," Emma said, a little out of breath.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking sideways at Regina.

"Nothing-" Emma began.

Regina cut in, "Emma was just leaving," she said curtly, seriously. "What don't you go upstairs and begin your homework. Now."

Henry sighed, "bye Emma." He trotted up the stairs.

Emma turned to Regina once Henry was out of sigh, confused, a little hurt. Regina grabbed her hand and pulled her into the other room, walking angrily like the normal Regina.

"I don't unders-"

Regina cut her off again, kissing her deeply, then opening her eyes, revealing her actual self, her insecure, soft, nearly innocent look. Emma smiled, feeling silly, she kissed Regina once more.

As she left, Regina was hesitant to let go of her hand, to see her go away, but Emma promised to be back soon, to kiss her again, to hold her, so Regina let go. Just as the door was about to shut behind Emma, she popped back in again, Regina lit up seeing her. They smiled at each other, Regina took a few steps forward, standing half a foot above Emma, who stood on the outside stairs, she bent down and kissed her once more. Then Emma left.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_More Secrets in Storybrooke _

Chapter 2.

Emma strode down the sidewalk, past Granny's, by the Game of Thorns, pulling out her cell phone to check her email—despite the fact she never received any, except spam, of course. Her phone buzzed. It was Regina. Just a simple message: _hi._ Emma smiled widely, about to reply, when a click from behind stopped her. She pressed off her phone, sliding it into her pocket, turning around, almost knowing who it'd be standing behind her.

His stringy hair sagged in front of the darkness of his eyes, his cane by his side, firmly pressed on the concrete. "Hello, Swan."

"Rumple. What do I owe the pleasure?"

He let out a high giggle, something he tried to suppress but couldn't. "Well, I have some information that I think you'll find very interesting. But, nothing is free."

"So you want me to give you something for telling me something but you wont tell me what it is until you get something?"

He laughed again, "now that wouldn't be fair. I'll tell you what I know, and then you answer a question for me. Deal?"

"That's it?"

He grinned, "that's all!"

"Fine."

He limped forward, closing the space between them. Her instinct told her to back away, but in this case, she knew she needed to show fearlessness in front of Rumple, and how powerful could he be with a limp and little magic.

He pushed his hanging hair out of his face, the street lights highlighting his narrow chin and glimmering eyes. "I know how you can help Snow. Poor Snow, stuck in the other world. I know how you can get her back, but it'll cost you."

"Is that what you had to tell me? That you know how?"

He smiled, "if you want to know more it'll cost you. But first, I have a question for you, Swan."

"Yeah, what's that?"

He stepped closer, only a few inches from her, but tilted to one side, whispering. "How does Regina taste?"

Emma froze. Her eyes grew large. Rumple backed away with another devilish grin.

"Did I hit a soft spot?" he giggled.

Emma's shocked subsided as anger generated, "what do you want?"

"You see deary, I deal in information as much as I deal in magic. And in this world, where magic is scarce, secrets become quite valuable."

"What do you want to keep quiet?"

"Oh, there are a couple things, but one in particular. You see, someone new is coming to town, and very soon. And this person, I've known for quite some time. He is charming, handsome, and one of the few I want to erase from all worlds. You will befriend him. You will get him to trust you. And then you will deliver him to me."

Emma, chin raised, listened and digested the information. "So you can kill him?"

"That doesn't matter, to you. All you have to do is what I already said. The rest is my business."

"Tell me why."

He giggled, "you are curious! I will tell you so you know why I must do what I must do... He killed my wife."

Emma nodded, not totally trusting him, but detecting no lies. "What's his name?"

"His name is Jones. Do we have a deal, or should I stop by and see Henry?"

"We have a deal."

He giggled in anxious delight. "Good night, Swan." He limped off, his cane clicking with his steps, as he walked opposite her course. She watched him for a few moments, thinking on not only what she had agreed to, but that as soon as her affair with Regina had started, someone already knew.

She turned back the way she was headed, walking faster than before, eager to return home, but upon remembering Snow was not there, she slowed her pace again. She pulled out her cell phone, re-reading the text from Regina made her smile again, and she replied: _Hi. :)_

Charming was standing in the kitchen when she arrived. He stared at a plate of pasta, which Emma assumed came from granny and Ruby.

"Hello, Emma. How was your day?" He asked distractedly.

Emma dropped her purse on the counter, but kept her phone tight in hand. She looked at Charming, but he didn't look back, he just stared at his pasta. She slipped her phone in her pocket and walked over to him. She gently got him up and directed him toward Snow's bedroom.

"Good night."

"Good night," he whispered and kissed the top of her head, "daughter."

She froze at the word, and once the door was closed she turned and walked back to the kitchen. Her phone buzzed, Regina was calling her. She grabbed her purse, went out the door, and clicked accept on her phone.

"Hey," Emma smiled, "I'm on my way over."

Regina and Emma sat on the back porch, on a swinging bench. Regina held Emma's hands in her lap, and Emma held her arm around Regina. Nearly four hours had passed since Emma had arrived, and the signs of sunset crept slowly across the sky. Regina was tired, trying to keep her eyes open to watch the beauty of the morning, but Emma remained wide awake.

"Come on," Emma said, removing her arm and getting up. She pulled Regina out of the seat, with little objection. "You need to get some sleep."

Regina stopped suddenly, "no. I don't want you to go. Will you stay, with me?"

Emma smiled, taking Regina's hand and leading her back into the large estate. Regina followed her up the stairs, moving quietly by Henry's room, and then stepping behind Regina so she could lead them to her room. Emma walked in second, realizing immediately that this room was the warmest in the house. The colors, soft yellows and rich browns, were surprising considering the rest of the house had hard black and white designs, marble. Here, the carpet was smooth and calm, inviting. And her bed, Emma watched, while Regina locked the double doors, was a silky purple, the pillows colored in a midnight blue.

Regina stepped in front of Emma, "will you lay down with me?"

Emma nodded, kissing Regina softly, then walked to one side of the bed. She pulled off her brown boots, then her jacket, leaving only a tee and her jeans. Regina unzipped her black skirt, unbuttoned her white silky button-up, and crawled under the sheets. Emma remained on the top of the sheets, unsure how comfortable or uncomfortable Regina felt.

They lie in front of each other, look across the purple waves of the bed, finding each other's eyes.

"I'd like to kiss you," Emma whispered.

Regina nodded.

Emma moved slowly, rising from her position and moving toward Regina, who shut her eyes tightly and lay on her back. Emma rested part way on Regina, placing one leg between Regina's. Emma touched her fingers to Regina's forehead, touching her hair, sliding over her lips.

"It wont hurt," Emma whispered.

Slowly, Regina opened her eyes, looking up to see Emma above her, her hair falling over her shoulders, smiling softly. Emma lowered herself, tilting her head slightly, meeting Regina's lips. They kissed, carefully, tenderly. As Emma began to pull away, Regina reached for her, pulling her back, kissing her deeper, squeezing the sheets with her free hand.

Emma lifted her knee slightly, touching Regina, moving her knee methodically upward, applying a pressure to Regina which forced her to grab the sheets tighter. Regina let out a soft sigh as Emma kissed her neck, moving her knee away and kissing down the front of Regina. First the base of her neck, then between her breasts, then lower, and lower, till she reached Regina's black lace lingerie. She looked up to Regina, making sure she wasn't pushing her anywhere she wasn't ready to. Regina nodded at her, moving one of her hands to touch Emma's head. Emma smiled, peeling her lingerie slowly down her legs, removing them from her ankles. She kissed her softly, lightly moving her tongue around Regina's clit, then pushing a bit harder, sliding her tongue inside and out. Regina let out a deep sigh, holding grips of sheets in both hands, feeling a build up of energy, a wave ascending higher and higher. Emma moved in a quick motion, removing her tongue and slipping her fingers inside Regina. Regina squirmed as Emma moved to kiss her, fingering her at the same time, moving with Regina's fast, heaving breaths. She found Regina's mouth, kissing her, then whispering into her ear, "are you ready?"

Regina hooked her arms around Emma, digging her nails into her tee. "Yes."

Emma moved another finger inside, and like the crescendo of a powerful opera, Regina gasped, holding her breath, feeling Emma, realizing the power Emma had over her, accepting the power, believing in her, falling in love with her, all in one moment. Then slowly, the tidal wave descended, crashing upon itself, being welcomed back to the ocean, rolling into the smooth waters, becoming whole again. Emma watched her, unsure how Regina was feeling. Regina, beginning to smile, pulled Emma into a kiss, a loving one, an appreciative one, a caring one.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p> 


End file.
